Robbed
by lil-miss-slytherin
Summary: Hermione robbed Severus of his death, and he refuses to take the easy way out, and must live with the life he now has. How will Hermione right the wrong of wanting her potions professor to live.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I own nothing Harry Potter related

Chapter One:

He sat in the damp dungeons grading the horrific essays the first years thought to produce, none of them seemed promising...not in potions anyway. Severus Snape tried to concentrate, his mind always drifting now to what was supposed to be his last night breathing.

He had prepared himself to no longer exist, he even went as far as to discreetly bid a few of his "closest friends" farewell, something completely out of character.

"This is useless"

He said, his words coming out as a dreary sigh. His mind was too far gone to continue grading the painfully pathetic essays. He left his office to retreat back to his private quarters, hoping to find a proper distraction from his current musings.

His common room was poorly lit with floating candles, and for the most part they cast a dreary glow to the area. The dark exposed cinder block wall gave way to a grand view of the happenings below the lake. The window being framed by deep emerald green drapery did nothing but bring out the gothic design of his personal quarters. Black leather furniture resting on a dark area rug dominated most of the room, but along two of the walls were shelves full to the brim with books, his most prized personal affects. On the last wall sat a mighty fireplace, with the most beautiful intricate stone design of the mermaid creatures that would come at night and sing him to sleep.

Not all nights mind you, just the ones when the nightmares became too much, and he would wake to the ingrained stench of molding floor boards mixed with the metallic scent of his blood. The mermaids always seemed to know when he was at his worst to come and comfort him, and for that he thanked whatever deity that made it possible.

The potions professors long legs, lean from years of being a spy and fighting the war carried him tot he mantle above the fireplace where his fire whiskey and drinking glass resided. The intimidating man poured his glass full of warm liquid and moved to place it on an end table so that he could continue on to make himself more comfortable for the rest of the evening.

He removed his heavy cloak, hanging it on a near by knob to keep his dungeon room from becoming cluttered. Disappearing into his bedroom and re-emerging only moments later without his wool teaching jacket, and with his white shirt loosened and rolled up to his elbows. Severus was as comfortable as he was going to get for the evening.

Sitting in his favorite chair, the one that gave him the best view out of his under ground window. He cast a silent spell to light a fire to keep the late September chill that crept into the dungeons at bay, and took his whiskey glass in hand and let the fire liquid burn down his throat. He let out a dreary sigh.

"Sweet oblivion please come to me tonight"

He whispered as he brought the glass back to his lips, letting the fire liquid pass once again beyond its barrier.

His glass now half empty, loosely resting in his hand as he let himself melt into the chair. His normally pale face had a slight blush to his cheeks as the alcohol took affect. His limbs becoming weak as he let the feeling of his is own self control slip from his being wash over him.

The professor was still awake thought, and not as far gone as he would have liked to be, for the images of Nagini lunging at his throat were still playing vividly in his mind. He could still feel the ghostly pain of her fangs sinking into his jugular releasing the toxic venom that surely meant his death.

His coordination lacking her brought the glass to his lips again, the burn of the liquid having lost its effect, now went down easy. Barely finished with his third gulp the potions master quickly threw his head back swallowing the rest of the fire liquid, and setting the glass down a little harder than intended on the side table. Now it was a waiting game, but not a long one.

Soon his mind musings became a white noise causing his mind to temporarily become at ease. His eyes rolled back and his lashes now rested on his slightly reddened cheeks. He was asleep for the time being, his mind resting at peace..even if it be for only a few short hours, for even in sleep the effects of the alcohol unwrapped itself from the tortured mans mind, letting the nightmares begin to wreak havoc.

It was well into the night when Severus awoke with a start. The vision of the girl trying desperately to keep him alive still fresh in his eyes, and the pain of death gripping his heart tight as he did his best to obey the girl. Coming down from his shock, the now weary man leaned forward placing his head in his hands. A sob was heard in the silence of the room, the crackling of the fire having gone out sometime before he awoke.

"Why?" and a much quieter "why?" were the only words spoken as he pulled himself out of the chair. He knew the answers to his one and only question.

Why did he live when death was so much easier to embrace? Because of the inufferable know-it-all that's why. He gave what he needed for Harry Potter to finally put an end to the menace known as Voldemort. He had done his duty, he should have been allowed to bow out respectfully, but no the Granger girl had other plans for him.

As he was laying on the floor broken, bloody, and barely there she demanded that he stay with her, and he could see, even through the slits of his eys that even her teary ones were calling him a coward if he tried to do anything less than obey. So he fought because even in his weakened state he was no coward, and letting death wrap around and take him was the cowards way out.

Now he lives the life of the "tortured hero" as the papers would call him. They have no idea that he's an anti-social ass hole behind the walls of Hogwarts. That he is sleep deprived and beyond depressed

They write such wonderful things about him, only making the people that thought him an evil traitor feel remorseful and guilty, causing them to avoid him and any possible awkward situations that would surely ensue. Yes taking air in and out of his lungs, and preforming the every day duties as a teacher, and as a living human with responsibilities was definitely harder than laying in the dark silk lined coffin he chose for himself. Nobody else would have given him a nice final resting place. He would bet whatever money he had left that he would have been given a cardboard box to rot in.

He may have ended up being the hero, but that doesn't mean anyone liked him any better than they had before, before the shocking news of his loyalty to the light had been announced.

Stumbling just a little Severus made it to his bed chamber, using his hand on the wall for just a bit of guidance. When his fingers finally made contact with the glass of the under ground window in his bedroom, one exactly the same as the common room, he felt his finger tips pulse. Sonar of emotion rippled though the lake, every creature feeling the sorrow of the man that had been let down one too many times in his life.

The ex-spy finally made it to the thankfully soft mattress of his bed . The coils groaned with years of well use under his weight as he sank down into his bed. His head rested int he palms of his hands as he tried to get a grip of his emotions.

H is thoughts circled around his head, here he was letting his memories get the best of him again, so much so that he actually cried. It wasn't the first time he had shed tears, but he always tried not to. He was the stoic bat of the dungeons, according to his fellow teachers, and the scare easy students. He had feelings though, other than pure raging anger.

The mean man felt longing, sorrow, happiness, and above all else her knew he was capable of love. Severus may have barely felt if for Dumbledore, but he most definitely knew he felt love for Lilly. She returned it for a short while, but only in a friendly way.

Severus's eyes burned with dryness, a symptom of being overly tired. He was now laying back on the pillows of his bed, with his left arm resting over his forehead. exposing his faded tattoo. The flighty feeling from the alcohol still present as he stared at the ceiling, hoping his mind would rest enough for sleep to claim him.

"Severus"

His name was called, bringing him only slightly out of his thoughts. He twisted his head to the right to acknowledge the voice calling his name.

"Severus you do not look well"

The voice had an airy song sound to it, most definitely female.

"When have you known me to ever truly be well Cara?"

Severus then moved from his bed and walked to his window, for behind the glass was a breath takingly beautiful mer-woman. Her white hair floating about her body as if it were ribbon dancing about. The skin of her upper body glowed as if she were made of diamonds, and her fin which covered her from her hips down sparkled green with emerald like scales. Beautiful, simply beautiful.

"More dreams disturb you Severus. I felt you despair, it radiates through the waters."

A concerned tone evident in her words.

"My deepest apologies water maiden, it wasn't my intention to disturb you."

Cara didn't bother to ask him about his dreams, the horror that seemed to be permenately showcased in his eyes told her enough. She gave him a curt nod indication that should wouldn't speak anymore of it.

Before Severus could react Cara started her song of sleep, the magic caressing the weathered man into a trance. The shimmering red ribbon of her spell wrapped itself around the potion masters body, carrying him back to his bed. once there the red ribbon entered his mind and took hold of the tragedies that plagued his everyday life. Soon he began to breath deep, and the beauty of the deep was able to bid her friend farewell, hoping that their next meeting wouldn't be so somber.

A/N: I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction of any sort, written and actually posted. I would love if I got reviews to help me along the way so hopefully I get some of those.

I'm also looking for any help I can get with this story. I work at very demanding job, leaving me with very little free time to actually write, and correct everything properly, I will definitely try my best thought.

As far as more chapters are concerned I almost of the second one finished, and I have many ideas swirling around my head for the rest of the story.

so once again please review let me know what you think, and if you guys have any ideas or suggestions let me know, the story is still new and fresh so maybe I will get some awesome inspiration.

thanks

~lil-miss~


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I own nothing of JKR's Harry Potter

Severus Snape woke up well into the next morning, a red sparkling mist dissipating from his body. He took a few seconds to adjust his eyes to the little amount of light in his room, before swinging his legs off his bed and making a short dash across the room to the bathroom, his bladder was full and he could not hold it.

It was eleven thirty on a late Saturday morning, the latest he has slept since he was a young boy attending Hogwarts. He was finally well rested thought, and for that he would have to thank Cara once again. It was no matter though that he had slept in, the potion master had nothing of importance to do until late afternoon, when he needed to harvest a few ingredients from the forest.

Before he could fully wash the sleep from his body Severus heard a timid knock at his door. He growled in frustration.

"Fuck!"

Grabbing his silk bedroom robe he went to go see who the hell dared to bother him.

He wretched the door open quickly causing the unsuspecting person on the other side to squeak.

Severus came face to face with the last person he would have wanted to see. He could have almost convinced himself when he first woke up that he was going to have a good day. Now that he would have to interact with the girl that enslaved him to horrific memories that plagued his every thought, his every day life, and had changed him for the worse, he could almost be one-hundred percent certain that his day would now be utter shit.

"You had better tell me why you are here quickly, before I make you regret even thinking of bothering me."

Hermione Granger's eyes lit up with shock. Her mouth opening and closing as she tried to get her wits about her.

"Thank you for interrupting me and wasting my time miss Granger."

His tone dripping with a sarcastic venom, that did nothing to help the girl gain the courage she would need to ask the professor what she needed.

"Stupid girl."

That did it. Calling Hermione Granger stupid was the ultimate sin. Everyone knew she was the smartest student that walked the halls of Hogwarts since many years past. She worked hard to know everything she did, and he was being extremely unfair, she was only at her potion masters door to ask for help, something she would never do unless necessary.

A surge of confidence ripped through Hermione, giving her the Gryffindor courage to actually speak, instead of just moving her lips.

"Excuse me professor, but I would appreciate if you would not call me stupid, you of all people know what I'm capable of as far as my knowledge is concerned." She caught her breath for a second before continuing on to defend herself. "You of course wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, and besides sir, I was only here to ask a few questions about the project you assigned."

Severus's dark eyes turned into slits as they went from unreadable, to filled with fury within seconds. His fingers gripped the door knob harder, causing his knuckles to turn white. Pure unfiltered rage burned through his body. He reached out and gripped the insolent girls wrist roughly and yanked her into his rooms, quickly casting a silencing charm.

Hermione stumbled from being pulled into the room so roughly, but regained her footing and began to protest the rough handling of her person. "Profes.."

"Silence!"

He roared. His voice was dark and dripping with a lethal venom that had Hermione shutting her mouth quickly. She had suddenly become extremely afraid.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you? How fucking dare you?"

Severus charged at her, attacking her verbally with questions she couldn't answer.

Hermione was frozen with terror, her professor had her backed up against the wall as he tore into her. His black eyes like violet lava staring into hers commanding her attention.

"Because of you, you ignorant little wench, I'm left with nothing but nightmares." His face was close to hers, she could feel the heat of his breath as his silken voice deepened with anger as he continued belittle her.

" I can still feel that filthy wretched snakes fangs embedded in my neck." His fingers sliding over the disfigured skin that now covered the left side of his neck, wincing when he brushed a still sensitive spot.

"I can still smell the rotting floor boards soaking in my blood. Because of you I'm the pitied outcast of this wretched school."

Severus's tall body leaning over Hermione's only intimidated the poor girl further. Her eye brimming with tears as Severus continued berating her.

"You robbed me of the death I wanted, the death I should have had. I was ready to die you _stupid_ girl, I had accepted it. You condemned me to live a life of hell."

She shrunk back when Severus called her stupid again, not daring to ever challenger her role model again. Hermione had her back flat against the wall, tears now openly falling down her cheeks. Guilt of what she did to her beloved potions professor being the cause of them. But she wasn't without her own demons. She had become a recluse from her friends due to the war. Of course she stuck by Harry until the end but that was a duty she had accepted long before she really knew the severity of the situation.

Hermione was awake most nights either avoiding the nightmares that always attacked her when her eyes closed, or she had just woke with one that would send her into a fit of despair. So yes she did feel guilt for what she had done to her professor, because he was right, she did condemn him to a life of living hell, the same one she had. The same one that had her hiding from the world.

She wasn't the same anymore. Of course the war had changed everyone, but everyone also grieves in a different way, and Hermione's was to hide away within her books, and pretending it was a different time and place. Pretending that she didn't lose most of her friends. Pretending that she still had her parents. Pretending that seeing her teacher so close to death never happened. That the feeling of utter helplessness wasn't really there as she was losing the battle with death.

In the end hiding him under Harry's invisibility cloak, hiding him from deaths gripping claws, bought her enough time to preform the proper spells, and procure him the right potions, is what saved him.

His silk covered back was to her now, his shoulders heaving as he tried to settle the raging anger that seared through his soul.

"Sir"

Her voice was small, and stuffy from the tears she still shed. Severus made no indication of acknowledging the guilt riddled girl

"I dream at night"

She blurted it out, she had to say something, anything to try and make it right.

Hermione stopped for a second to think of what she wanted to reveal to her professor. She could tell him everything that way he wouldn't feel so alone, that if he wanted to talk he could come to her, though highly unlikely.

"I dream about the night Bellatrix tortured me, using her wand to carve what I really am into my arm, the unending pain as she made me learn my place."

Severus's shoulders twitched as the psycho woman's name rolled off of the girls tongue . It was a small sign that he was listening, but it was all that she needed to continue.

"I'm sorry I robbed you of your death sir, and maybe I am just horribly selfish, but you have been a role model to me since my first night at this castle."

At this the professor turned ever so slightly to watch the small girl out of the corner of his eye.

"If i hadn't tried to save you then, I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself"

She took short pauses between things she wanted to say, her words coming a little fast, for she was afraid he would cut her off and banish her before she could tell him what she needed.

Her statements were true though, Hermione has tried her hardest at anything that has crossed her path since the moment she was born. Saving her professor included.

"And.."

Her voice was becoming rather small, her courage escaping her just a little. She has revealed things to her professor that not even Harry or Ron knew, and if they were informed, it was never the full story.

"And maybe, if you think about it, you were meant to live, to go on and do greater things."

At this Severus straightened his back, becoming taller than he was before. She awakened a thought process in his mind that he never had before.

"And maybe I just played my part in the whole scheme of things by being there at the right time to help you."

Hermione might have thought that fortune telling was just being high off of herb and blabbing nonsense, but she did believe in fate, and the bigger picture. She truly believed that she would have never been able to save her professors life without a little bit of divine intervention, of which ever kind.

The tension lessened in the room, the air no longer too thick to breath. Whatever she had said set the gears twirling in Severus's head. He never thought of it that way, that maybe he was supposed to be doing something other than whatever it was he was doing. He was too consumed by night terrors that he could barely concentrate on anything else, but now maybe he could. Just maybe.

He needed to think, he needed his space back, Hermione's presence suddenly becoming over whelming, and he was calmed enough that he suddenly realized his attire was beyond inappopriate for guests, much less a student.

"Miss Granger." His voice significantly less volatile, his voice now coming out as if it were liquid velvet. "I must ask you to take your leave now, I am extremely inappropriately dressed for a student to be in my quarters, and I find myself needing my space back."

Hermione's cheeks reddened just a little finally taking note to her teachers state of dress. His pale chest toned with years of holding still over a dangerous cauldron, was highlighted by the black of the silk robe her wore. His chest was exposed, with a light coating of darkened chest hair showing. The image made Hermione ignite with internal flames.

Of course she had seen Harry and Ron with out shirts on, but they were just boys. You could obviously tell the difference between Severus's very manly chest, and the chest of the two teenage boys.

"I'm sorry sir." Show bowed her head to try and hide the blush that crept up her neck and cheeks, she knew she couldn't exactly hide it, but not looking into his eyes gave her a small sense of security of her thoughts.

Just before she turned the knob on the door she heard her professor call to her one last time.

"Miss Granger just to inform you, you are no mudblood, and the only place you deserve is right next to any of the greatest witches and wizards of our world. Bellatrix was wrong."

His violet eyes bore into her once again, telling her that he was the one speaking, and didn't care for any response she might have. Hermione gave him a short nod before exiting his chambers quickly, completely forgetting the original reason she had marched down to the dungeons in the first place. She was far to caught up in the extremely open compliment that her teacher had just given her, praise she thought she would never receive, and the image of her teacher in his slight state of undress.

Thank you to all of those who took the time to read through the first chapter.

Big thanks to Sharkeygirl for my first review, it made me definitely push to get this second chapter out. :)

Chapter 3 will probably be a couple of days, I have some family visiting, and I work the weekend, but I will do my best to start the chapter and hopefully have it posted by the 1-3 of august.

Once again please review, it definitely gives me the motivation to please all the readers. Also like I said last time, please don't hesitate to suggest or give ideas as to help along with the story.

~lil-miss~


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I own nothing of JKR's Harry Potter.

Hermione rushed down the dungeon corridor at a quick pace. She was fleeing from her professor's room, fleeing from the less than wholesome thoughts that seeing her teacher in a state of undress provoked. Images passing before her eyes kept her cheeks a lovely shade of red, the red she knew her professor must have seen when he pointed out how inappropriate he was dressed for her to be there. He must be thinking her to be a trollop the way she instantly reacted to his exposed body, she felt she should have been feeling ashamed of herself, maybe she did a little bit, but it was over powered by the excitement the situation, and a sensation she hadn't felt since fourth year. lust.

The feelings he had invoked in her were quite unexpected, he had always been just her scary teacher, her fully clothed, no skin showing except his hands and face scary bat of the dungeon teacher. She knew now that his teaching robes didn't do the man justice, she may have only seen the outline of everything he had to offer, but she was a smart girl, she could tell what parts were what, and that he was toned, and very much in-shape. Hermione didn't just see his body through a thin silk robe though, her teacher showed her a side of him that she was pretty sure that no student that ever had the honor to grace his presence ever saw. Severus Snape was nice to her, he reassured her, he didn't tell her that her nightmares were foolish, and she saw sympathy in his eyes for her, all of these things were a shock to her, but they only added to the new light that she saw her professor in.

Hermione was suddenly extremely grateful for the remodel that Hogwarts under went after part of it was destroyed during the war, any seventh year prefects now had their own room just like the head boy and head girl did. She had declined the position of head girl, opting to just be a prefect instead, she felt that someone who was a true seventh year deserved the title more. She made it back to her private room in record time, she needed to think about this new feeling that twenty minutes of seeing a different side of her professor produced.

She had gone to the dungeons to ask her professor a few simple questions about the use of unicorn hair in a potion she had never heard of before, and now she was back in her room questions unanswered. Hermione had only gained a new outlook, and a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she seldom entertained. There were a handful of times she gave way to her teenage desires the last time being when she was searching for Horcrux with Harry and Ron. It was after her and Harry were attacked in Godric's Hollow by Nagini. Ron was gone, and Harry was taking his turn standing guard out side of the tent, her hormones were running a muck, and her emotions had gotten the best of her, and she needed a release. Ever so quietly as to not be caught for doing something so naughty, she had reached her hand down into the front of her worn jeans, and brought herself to a silent orgasm.

Here she was now alone in her own room, no chance of being caught, and for the first time her need for release was brought on not because she almost died, but because someone unknowingly planted a seed of desire. Hermione was suddenly too warm, she was flush all over.

"I'll just change into something lighter, that's what I'll do"

Voicing her inner monologue out loud instead of keeping it all in her head.

She removed her jumper and made quick work of removing her jeans, tossing her clothes into a forgotten corner, she left herself in a simple cotton bra and underwear as she crossed the short distance to her dresser. Her body still felt like it was on fire, and she was doing her best to ignore it, she thought that it would be unwise to please herself to the memories of her professor, knowing it would open a door she would most likely not want to close. She found a pair of black stretch pants, the fabric was lighter and allowed her skin to breath, she also pulled out a t-shirt and threw it on over her head, if she was seen later today nobody would think anything of what she had on, for it was Saturday and uniforms were not required.

Her body was still warm even without the heayness of her previous attire, and she still felt the tinglyness of her arousal, she couldn't walk about the castle feeling the way she did, what if she bumped into someone she knew, what if she bumped into Ginny, that girl would take one look at her and instantly know she was trying to hide something.

"Maybe I should take a nap, sleep it off."

A nap would probably be a good idea, she was overly tired from not sleeping well since the start of the term, and her mind was too occupied with keeping lecherous thoughts at bay that she was sure her nightmares wouldn't be able to seep through. It was horribly wrong that she had to be horribly horny before should could fall asleep undisturbed.

Maybe Hermione should try and think about unicorns and puppies when she went to bed, for it seems that she dreams about whatever dominates her thoughts, Severus included. She woke up mid-afternoon her nap only being about an hour or so, but when she woke the tingling she fell asleep with escalated to a full out burning need, so much so that she could feel the dampness between her folds.

"Stupid nap"

Hermione was definitely frustrated, here she thought she could sleep off her desires, only to have them reinforced ten fold through the "sexmare" she just had.

Of course her subconscious put her in the potions classroom all alone except for a silk clad figure. He was being an ass hole bat like usual when he was yelling at her for making a subpar brew of liquid sunshine, but her dream self couldn't concentrate when he stood so close to her seated form. His arms were folded over his chest like he always did when he was mocking a student, and his back was arched causing his pelvis to come forward, giving dream Hermione a great view of the curves of his _parts._

She decided that maybe being alone in her room wasn't the best idea, her bed was calling her to lay upon it, and pleasure herself, but she was still determined to fight her want. Masturbating to her teacher would only cause her to be awkward towards her teacher, not saying that she wouldn't be already considering she has been entertaining the thought since she left his rooms late this morning.

She grabbed a light zip up jacket and headed out of her dorm room, and towards the entrance of the castle. Burning need in the pit of her stomach, and the dampness between her legs or not she was going for a much needed walk, maybe a lap or two around the lake would help her out. She weaved in and out of passage ways long forgotten to other students to get to the entrance of the castle undetected, the last thing she wanted was to run into someone she knew, she made it though, and headed for the lake.

It was almost October and the autumn chill was starting to set in, but the temperature was nice, and it did wonders for her burning body. By the third lap around the lake, it just didn't seem to be enough anymore, maybe if she went in the water, just a little bit, enough for the chill of the water to seep in. Hermione took a moment to roll her pant legs up to her knees, and remove her socks and shoes before wading out into the waters, the shock of the cold water being exactly what she needed. Within seconds she felt her core temperature drop back to a bearable degree, she let a sigh of relief as she continued to walk about the lake, unknowing of the danger she had put herself in.

Severus was leaving the forbidden forest with potion ingredients in hand when a movement to his left caught his eye, some dumb student was in the waters of the lake, didn't they know that it was just about feeding time for the giant squid. He tucked away his herbs before marching towards the lake, hopefully he made it before the squid grabbed what looked to be a girl, and made her his dinner. As he got closer it became quit clear who the idiot girl was that needed saving, did it really have to be Hermione Granger? Didn't he have his fill of her already today?

"Miss Granger"

Snape called out from the shore of the lake, he wasn't going in if he didn't have to, September was colder than normal, and unlike the crazy girl in the water he would prefer to not freeze his extremities if at all possible.

Hermione hearing her name being called turned around and took in a large gulp of air. What was he doing here? He was the reason she exposed herself to the chill of the lake, he was supposed to be holed up in his room avoiding people like he normally did, and seeing him again made the water feel as if it was boiling around her.

"I suggest you get out of the lake Miss Granger if you do not want to become giant squid food."

His arms were folded over his chest, and his back was arched just like he was in Hermione's dream, as he called out to her again. Hermione couldn't exactly hear him, she was a little over fifteen feet away from his person.

"What? Sir I can't hear you very well let me..."

She stopped suddenly and stumbled a bit, it felt as if something pulled on her a bit, must be a random fish swimming close to the shore. Severus noticed however and shifted his position to a defensive pose, whatever happened he was ready, he would even go into the lake, the last thing he needed was people thinking he did nothing to save the female third of the golden trio, even if she retardedly put herself in harms way.

Hermione motioned to move towards the shore again, but just as she lifted her leg to make a move a smooth tentacle wove itself around her leg and gave a strong pull. A scream was cut short as she disappeared under water, vanishing from the professors eyes. Severus made quick work though sending a strong stunning spell towards the squid causing it to shriek, and scurry away from the shore, hopefully freeing the girl in the process.

Hermione was in a blind panic when she was pulled under the water, she didn't know what to do, sure she could swim but not with a giant creature holding her down. Most of her air supply had vanish when she foolishly screamed before being pulled under resulting in her lungs feeling like they were ready to explode. Black was creeping into her line of vision when she felt the hold on her give way. She instantly reacted propelling herself to the waters surface, she needed air badly.

Severus searched the waters surface, scanning with his eyes hoping that his student would soon resurface, his chest was tight with heart wrenching worry as panic would soon set in. Right in front of him, seconds before he was going dive under the black water to search for the girl, she resurface. He was in awe when she shot of out the water, her form was a silhouette against the orangeness of the setting sun, water droplets flying through the air as she swung her head back to breath. Anyone watching would think that she was a beauty of the deep, not a student almost drowned by her own stupidity.

Out of breath and feeling terribly cramped Hermione made her way to the shore where she saw the worried look on her professors face, a look that would soon turn into annoyance and anger. She was shocked even more so when he removed his heavy cloak and placed it over her shoulders after she had fully emerged from the water, he was angry, but it was chilled out side and the castle was a good ten minute walk from the lake. Severus without a word after giving her his cloak made a sharp turn and began walking back towards Hogwarts, leaving Hermione to follow.

After what seemed like forever she heard the silken drawl of her professors voice speak to her.

"Do tell me Miss Granger, how many times have you read Hogwarts a History?"

Hermione's head shot up from looking at the ground as they walked back to the castle, she must have read that book twice a year every year since she was a student at Hogwarts, it must have been about...

"Twelve times Sir, I haven't read it yet this year."

Of course she has read it that many times, Hogwarts a History magically changes every six months, all of the more recent history having to do with Harry Potter, and Hermione and her thirst for knowledge didn't stop at just once a year.

"That many times Miss Granger and you forgot that the giant squid does in fact like to eat young unsuspecting students if they happen to be scampering about his lake at dinner time?"

Severus heard the girl groan, she most definitely remembered now, and he was sure she felt like a damned fool too.

They finished the trek back to the castle in relative silence, Severus could hear a sniffle every few seconds from the girl trailing him, but he did not know if she was crying or if she just had a case of the sniffles from being wet and cold. They made it back to the castle and Severus made no indication that he was going to talk to her again, if she was going to thank him she had better do it soon.

"Professor"

Hermione called to him, he stopped, turned around and waited for the girl to speak. Her nose was incredibly red, and she still shook with the chill that no doubt went down to her very core.

"Thank..Thank you for saving me. It was stupid of me to forget something like that, and without you I would have definitely been fish food."

She looked at her feet again, the unreadable stare her teacher was giving her made her quite nervous, and looking into his eyes made it quite impossible for her to concentrate.

"Miss Granger, I do believe you said it to me yourself that you are not stupid, so if you wish me not to call you stupid I suggest you don't call yourself stupid. As far as the lake incident I was just doing my job as your teacher looking out for you. You saved my life, and I saved your life, now we are even."

He made a quick move and turned away from her and began walking down the corridor again, leaving Hermione to stare at his retreating figure. He must have been no more than ten feet from her when she saw his right arm lift and point towards the school banners in the hallway.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for lack of common sense Miss Granger."

Hermione just stood there with her mouth open watching her professor disappear from her sight.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it definitely gets me excited to keep on writing more for you guys, that and it was a nice birthday present to see that more people enjoy what I am writing.

Once again if any of you have suggestions, or ideas you would like to share let me know, I will take any inspiration I can get. :)

~lil-miss~


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I own nothing of JKR's Harry Potter

The rest of the weekend had Hermione holed up in her room, she seemed to have developed a cold from her fiasco at the lake, and was in no condition to be walking about the castle. Her appetite was severely lacking, and her energy was non-existent, leaving her to lay in her bed and rest. The fever she surely had, had increased her nightmares ten fold, she dreamed about the night Severus was bleeding out right before her, and each time she was unable to save him. She always awoke feeling as if fear was choking her, always bringing her to tears.

She still felt like death when Monday rolled around, and her fever still hadn't left her, in all honesty she should have been to the hospital wing before her illness had gotten this far, but she had no energy to leave her room. Her first class of the day was potions, and even though she felt like utter shit, and had a fever that was probably killing brain cells left and right, she willed herself down to the dungeons, illness or not she refused to let her grades slip. She managed to slink in the room just in time for class to start, sitting in the back of the room because her legs felt like jelly and she was sure she would tumble down the stairs if she tried to go down them.

"Lucky for you today, you will use this double class period to research your potions project, something even the worst of you will be able to succeed at."

Severus looked directly at Neville Longbottom, causing the timid boy to shrink down into his chair with embarrassment.

Hermione thanked whatever gods were looking out for her that morning, she didn't think that she would be able to produce any potions today if she were asked to, and research was exactly what she needed to do for her project anyway. She fumbled with her bag removing her books and opening them to the pages she would need to gather information, but barely into reading the first line her energy finally escaped her, and she slumped face down into the crevice of her book.

That is exactly how the potions teacher found her after class was over and all the students left, none of them willing to risk his anger for trying to help the poor girl out, even Potter, and Weasley left her hanging.

"Miss Granger"

His mocking voice asked smoothly, but Hermione didn't wake, she just started mumbling in her sleep.

"So, so much, oh gods so much blood."

Her voice was panicked even in her passed out state.

"Please professor, please, so much blood."

Severus was at a loss as what to do, the poor girl was having a nightmare right before him, and due to her sleep mumbling, for that is what she was doing, he could tell he was playing the star role as the bleeding professor. He needed to wake her, but was he willing to deal with the after math of doing so?

"NO!"

He didn't have a choice anymore, Hermione had shot awake horror flashing across her face, then quickly being replaced by extreme sorrow, before she started crying. She had no idea that her professor was a mere two feet away from her feverish body.

Severus cleared his throat causing Hermione to quickly turn her head towards him. She looked at him as if she couldn't believe he was still alive, and before he could protest, before he could stop her, she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his middle. Severus stumbled back ever so slightly holding his hands away from the female that has attached herself to his person.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione leaned back but not releasing her teacher from her hold. Every time she awoke from that particular nightmare she always believed her potions teacher to be dead, and was at a loss as what to do, but seeing him there alive and well so shortly after she woke, she couldn't help but reach out to him in her moment of relief.

"Professor."

Was all she said before she let go of him with one hand, and reached up to feel the smoothness of his face, as if she were checking to see if he was actually real. To say Severus was shocked to have this girl in his grasp acting so familiar with him was an understatement. He quickly recovered though, for being a spy had trained him that if you stay in any state too long, then you are just asking for someone to come along and kill you. Her palm was flat against his cheek, and he could feel her fever through skin to skin contact, just by touch he could tell it must have been at least one-hundred three degrees, no wonder she was touching him, she probably had no idea.

"Miss Granger."

He said for a third time, maybe this time around he would be able to actually say something to her other than her last name.

Upon hearing her name Hermione let her hand drop down to his shoulder, and Severus felt a slight feeling of loss when the warmth of her hand left his cheek. She may have been running a fever, and had no idea what she was actually doing, but that doesn't mean that Severus didn't actually find himself enjoying the innocent touch of a female, even if it was the touch of forbidden fruit.

He locked his velvet eyes with her glazed over honey colored eyes, she really wasn't feeling well that much he could tell, she should have probably been sent to the hospital wing at the beginning of class, but he wasn't paying attention. He had no desire to teach today, he had a horrible nights rest and dealing with dunderheaded teenagers wasn't on his list of things to do today, so now he was stuck with a feverish girl that seems to have latched on to his person.

"I am so glad you're alive professor, you have no idea."

Was the last thing Hermione said before blackness crept up on her, her body going limp, causing Severus to grasp her about the waist to keep the slip of girl from hitting the cold dungeon floor. What happened next may not have been the best idea, he should have carried to poor thing up to the infirmary, but he thought nothing of it, every potion the hospital wing had, he had, and jostling the girl about as he made his way up four flights of stairs probably wasn't the best idea, even with magic. He mutter an incantation and his class room gave way to his office, which gave way to his private quarters, a place no student has ever seen, not even his god son Draco.

Severus rested the small girl on his couch, and hurried off to send a message to her teachers for the rest of the day, he highly doubted after her episode in his class that she would be well enough to continue on the rest of the day. Next he went to his private potions cabinet and grabbed a handful of potions, before heading back to the delirious girl.

"Miss Granger do you think you could sit up?"

Her head just seemed to roll to the side, no she didn't think she could sit up, and she was pretty helpless to inform his as much, she just ended up mumbling incoherent words, hoping he understood. Severus moved and situated himself on the edge of the couch and pulled Hermione up so she was leaning on his chest, he then grabbed the first vial full of fever reducing potion, she may not have to finish out the day but he did, and he couldn't have her brain cooking while he tended to his other classes for day. Next was a blue potion, one to soothe her throat if it be sore, and the very last was the dreamless sleep potion, she shouldn't have to suffer nightmares while she rested from the virus attacking her body.

"Birdie"

Severus spoke summoning the house elf assigned to him.

"Master."

Birdie bowed as she addressed the potions master, showing her respect for him. She was a little thing, she was one of the only elves that accessorized as well, wearing a napkin flower behind her ear, she also wore a shabby blue tea towel to cover her essentials.

"Birdie, this girl here is Miss Granger, she is rather ill, you will look after her like you would look after me while I'm away, is that understood?"

He spoke softly to the house elf, he had no need to be a bastard towards the creature, not when she lived to serve him.

"Of course master, you can count on me master."

Birdie was highly excited she would do anything for Master Severus, before she came to Hogwarts her previous master was not so kind, she would often end up hiding in a corner so she could buy herself enough time to heal whatever wounds the mean man inflicted upon her.

"Good Girl, I shall be back for lunch, if she should wake, offer her some water, and give her half the contents of each vial."

Severus didn't wait for the elf to respond to him, if he didn't leave now he would be late for his next class. He sighed, this was going to be a long day for him, he could already tell.

Hermione was closely watched by Birdie all of the afternoon, and well into the evening hours, for she did not wake, she barely even moved from the original position Severus had set her in. Her master relieved her of her post around eight in the evening after he had finished his classes, and attended a mandatory staff meeting, Minerva was not pleased to hear her favorite student had collapsed during class, but she agreed that it probably wasn't wise to move the sick girl until she was awake, and able to move her self to more a appropriate resting situation.

Severus took up residence in his arm chair reading a rather ragged looking book, glancing at the clock ever so often as he waited for Hermione to make any sign to indicate she was awake. The hour was approaching the midnight hour when he heard a frail groan from her direction, he instantly placed his book aside not caring if he lost his spot, it was unimportant to him, not like the sick girl in front of him.

"Severus."

Hermione's head flopped to the side again as she used her professors given name, it caused Severus to pause briefly before he fully crossed the distance between himself and the girl. He sat on the edge of the cushion again and pulled her into a sitting position using his chest as support as he checked her current condition. Her fever was still high, and the way his name croaked off of her lips, he could tell her throat must still be tender, and she must have been rather parched as well.

"Would you care for some water Miss Granger? You have been asleep for the past fifteen hours, I am quite certain you must be thirsty"

Severus spoke soft, and soothingly towards the ill girl, she was still rather out of it, and he would prefer not to startle her.

Hermione hummed out a "Mmm Hmm" indicating that yes she would like some water, and Severus acted quickly conjuring up a glass full cool, fresh spring water for the thirsty girl to drink. She tried to lift her arm, but it was useless, she had no energy, let alone the strength to hold onto a glass of water with out spilling it everywhere. Severus was going to have to help her drink, so he brought her head back and rested it on his chest as he brought the cup to her lips, and slowly tilted the water into her mouth for her to sip on. Hermione managed a few gulps of the fresh liquid before turning her head away letting her professor know that she had enough to drink.

"I have a few potions for you to take Miss Granger, just cooperate with me a little longer and you'll be able to rest again."

He didn't wait for her to respond as he began to repeat the order of potions he gave to her that morning.

"First is for your fever, hopefully with this dose it will break by morning, but we will see."

Severus once again brought her head straight back against his chest, for it kept flopping to the side if he didn't hold her there. He brought the vial to her lips and she let the fluid easily slide down her throat, if anything she was a good patient to have, he was thankful she wasn't flailing about like some feverish people did.

"Next Miss Granger is a throat soothing potion, you should feel the effects immediately."

Once again he tilted her head back and being the good patient she was, cooperated as best she could.

"The last one is dreamless sleep, so your dreams don't bother you."

Severus told her as he brought the vial to her lips, she flipped her head to the side, a frown fixed on her face, she didn't want the potion, she didn't like sleeping in a void, the darkness of not dreaming scared her even more so than watching her professor bleed out before her eyes.

"No..not dream."

Her speech was reduced to babbling like a three year old, but Severus understood, he would not force the particular potion on her if she did not want it, at least she was aware enough now to indicate what she needed from him.

"Very well Miss Granger, I wont make you take the potion."

Hermione's face instantly relaxed, and she able to snuggle deeper into her professors chest, she found that she rather liked the comfort the solidness of it provided. Her head was off to the side again though, a position quite comfortable as he held her steady against him. She opened her eyes into slits and scanned the room the best she could with blurry fever vision, she made out quite a few books lining the walls, and even though she felt like crap the excitement of seeing books didn't escape her.

"Will you read to me Sir?"

Severus didn't answer right away, he was thinking of what to do, he should entertain the girl at the very least, considering he did put himself in charge of her care. He wasn't quite sure of his current position however, the sick girl had managed to some how maneuver herself onto her belly forcing her body to rest between his legs, how he didn't notice himself allowing this was beyond him. Her arms wrapped around his middle as she rested her ear against his chest, Hermione was rather comfortable and made no indication that she would be moving anytime soon, not that she could. Severus was at a loss as what to do, the position the girl had put him was at the very least inappropriate between him as a man just shy of twenty years her senior, but even more so due to her being his student. He felt the girl snuggle deeper into his chest, causing him to just let the situation go for the evening, there was no point in fighting it, Hermione was latched on, and he figured she wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

"Very well Miss Granger."

Severus quietly lit a fire to keep them warm as he read Hermione to sleep, the vibrations of his chest sang to her like a lullaby, sending her away on a dream cloud so pleasant she slept with a smile upon her lips.

Authors Note:

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, it makes me extremely happy to know that I have support out there.

To let everyone know I found unexpected inspiration running errands this morning, and expect lots of magic to happen between the pair in future chapters.

Again please review let me know what you think and again if you have any suggestion or ideas for the story feel free to let me know. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I own nothing of JKR's Harry Potter_  
><em>

_He was in his animagus form soaring through the sky, he felt the wind beneath his wings, the air flow tickling his feathers as he flew, finally free. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't feel the burden of life weighing down on him, the depression that every day life brought. Over the tree tops towards the moon he flew, the brightness of the stars glistening off of his black velvet wings. _

_Below him a white she wolf ran through the trees, he was watching her as she made her way to the top of the mountain to howl at the moon, for it was calling to the beast, an instinct the animal couldn't ignore. The wolf ran dodging low branches, and boulders in her path, she needed to make it to the highest peak, for only then she would be at peace knowing she was as close as possible to her mother moon. _

Severus woke in the early hours of the morning, the feeling of flying free dissipating as he realized the weight of his student sleeping upon his chest. She was positioned higher up than what he last remembered her to be, for her head now rested in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Her one arm still around his waist while the other wrapped up around his shoulder, her hot breath tickling his neck as she slept. Her hair blocked his view of her face, but he was sure she was sleeping peaceful, for her breath was even, and her body was at ease. Severus brought his right hand that was holding the girl to him to her forehead to check for a temperature, he was right, her fever must have broke sometime while they slept.

He let his hand slide from her head, and wrapped his arm back around the small girls waist to hold her in place as she continued to sleep. What was he doing with this girl, Hermione Granger was his student, he shouldn't have allowed her to become so familiar, so comfortable with his person. He found himself lacking the ability to tell her no, and to put her in her in her proper place, for it was his job to watch over her, not cuddle with her on his couch. Severus found himself liking the small amount of her weight resting on him though, he found himself enjoying the warmth her body produced, no matter how wrong it may be.

The potion master was a man of solitude, rarely ever in his thirty eight years of life has he every shared his body with a woman, and never has he allowed himself to hold on to one, not the way he was now holding his student. This sensation of complete calm as he held onto her must have been what others spoke about when they were in love, he didn't love the girl though, he actually barely liked her, so what was it? Three days ago he was yelling at her for ruining his life for keeping him alive, when she turned it around on him telling him that he must have a purpose for living if he were still here, and now he didn't know what to think.

Hermione shifted ever so slightly in her sleep causing her right arm to turn, exposing red slashes about her arm, Severus noticed right away. His heart tightened as his eyes scanned the markings, very clearly he could see MUDBLOOD carved into her arm, no doubt spelled to forever remind her of her heritage. He brought his free hand up to brush along her arm, she should have never been part of the war, but the poor girl had no choice when she befriended the "chosen one" so many years ago. He was expecting roughness as his fingers grazed over the letters of her scar, but all he felt was the smooth softness of her youthful skin, skin his finger tips couldn't seem to get enough of.

"Mmmm"

Severus stopped his fingers mid movement when he heard Hermione let out a little moan. Had he been too distracted by the feel of her skin that he became unaware of her waking up? Hermione shifted again this time twisting in his lap so that her body was now fully facing his, and bringing her hands down so that she could push off the arm of the couch to get a better look as to who it was that was holding her. Her movements were innocent enough that she had no idea what the friction of her movements had caused, she had no idea that when she pushed herself up off the figure that her bottom half was now pushing down on her professors groin sending a jolt of arousal through his body, causing his hip to buck up ever so slightly.

The potion master hissed sharply, thankfully sending the wrong message to girl in his lap.

"Professor, I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I mean I don't even know how..."

She trailed off as she pushed down even harder on the arm of the couch to lift herself completely off his lap, causing another wave of arousal to shoot through his body, and another hiss to leave his lips, before she was completely separate from his person. He was grateful that she was too concerned with his well being to notice the semi tent his pants made due to her movement, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before speaking in a tone that was rather foreign to Hermione's ears.

"No Miss Granger, there is no reason to apologize, this current situation is hardly your fault. I do however apologize because it was highly inappropriate of me to have you as my student so close..."

He made a gesture towards body, indicating that he meant himself.

"Oh..May I ask what happened Sir?"

Where would he begin to explain, and for gods sake where the hell would he end?

Severus decided that his best course of action was the partial truth, she didn't need to know the exact details as to why he kept her in his lap, even though he could have easily removed her if he had tried, or if really wanted to. He went on to explain to her that she was sick with a high fever, and had collapsed in his class. He told her why she had slept on his couch, for at the time she wasn't stable enough to moved about the castle. Severus carefully avoided explaining all the unnecessary contact that they had encountered, reading to her until they both fell asleep, and he most definitely didn't tell her of his early morning inspection of all her bumps and bruises, even though it's probably what caused her to wake.

Her potions teacher must have under estimated her memory, for Hermione may not recall the finer details of being in her professors care, like being carried into his private quarters, but she definitely remembered the more significant events. She remembered the gentleness he used with her as he administered her potions to help her feel better, the patience he used as she helplessly flopped about unable to hold her own head, she had a fever for Merlin's sake, she wasn't blacked out drunk. Most of all, Hermione remembered being held close to her professor as she snuggled down into his chest, and listened to his words vibrate as he read to her, sending her into a blissful sleep.

She smiled inwardly, her professor must not be comfortable enough with the situation to admit that it all happened, Hermione knew that her teacher was socially awkward, and believed in the appropriateness of the student, teacher relationship. She decided that it would be best not to mention the things she knew he purposefully left out, there was no need to anger her potions teacher, not when he was being oh so kind to her.

Hermione suddenly felt rather fatigued again, her strength was obviously still not up to par. She should have been hungry after not eating most of the weekend, and skipping all meals the day before, but her stomach felt queasy, and the flush she had to her cheeks when she first woke faded into a pasty pale color right before Severus's eyes.

He noticed immediately, not even the dim lighting of the room could hid the color washing from her cheeks.

"I suggest you sit back Miss Granger, I do like my rug the way it is without you being sick all over it."

His large hands clasped over her shoulder guiding her to sit back against the couch, and rest. Severus stood and took a few steps walking out the stiffness of his joints, and then continued on out of the room to get the proper potion to alleviate the newest symptom of his students cold.

Popping the cork of the tiny bottle he passed it to the girl that now sat in front of him, and motioned for her to drink the contents of the vial.

"That should help your stomach."

He said as he knelt down to the floor bringing himself down to her eye level. He brought his hand out again, just as he did earlier that morning to see how her fever was doing. Hermione's eyes drifted shut as she let her professor feel about her forehead and cheeks trying to determine how high her temperature was, his hands were gentle, slightly rough, but he was a man, that's how they were supposed to be.

"Not as high as yesterday, but I do strongly suggest you rest again today, and if at any point you feel you could eat, I suggest that you do so, you would not do well if you starved yourself. Take the rest of this."

Severus handed her the rest of the fever reducing potion, if that last bit didn't completely rid her of her fever, then she had something much more serious than the common cold.

"Thank you Sir, I really appreciate all that you have done for me recently, you truly are my hero."

Hermione reached forward and took his hand in her small one, and gave it a light squeeze letting him know that she was being completely honest with him, and not throwing his kindness back in his face. Severus became trapped in the girls honey colored gaze, something in the depth of her eyes was pulling him closer to her, a freeing sensation washing over him, the feeling of having a purpose again filling his body as his face stopped mere inches from hers.

"What are you doing to me girl.?"

Severus's voice came out as a whisper. Hermione strained to hear him speak.

Here the two of them were in the early hours of the morning, before any creature in the castle was awake, lost in each others stare. Severus was spiraling out of control deeper down getting lost in depths of the eyes of a girl that he knew nothing about, but made him feel things he had long forgotten how to feel. Deeper he went, the golden color of her iris turning into the moon of a night sky, and there he was flying in his raven form towards the freedom the sky had to offer. His dream came flashing back at him, why was his freedom trapped in this girls eyes? He leaned forward even more his hot breath brushing softly against Hermione's lips, his eyes never losing contact, as he brought his hands up to rest on either side of her face, holding her still afraid if he didn't keep her there his freedom would be lost forever.

Severus didn't know it was happening, for he was lost searching for something he thought was gone forever, Hermione was helpless to stop the magic that began to swirl around the two, for she was the vessel for which her potions teacher needed to search for a life he thought he could never have. He was close, he could feel it. He looked below him and there she was the white wolf racing to the mountain top racing towards the freedom the moon had to offer, but she was lost, she couldn't find her way through dense forest below.

"Master!"

Severus pupils dilated, his focus lost. He quickly let go of his hold on Hermione, they were too close, closer than a teacher should be to his student.

"Birdie, please escort Miss Granger back to her room, and make sure she is taken care of today."

Severus rose to his feet and went straight to his bedroom and vanished inside. He leaned heavily on the back of his door trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck."

He should have realized what was happening when the girl came to his room Saturday morning, when they first locked gazes. He felt a pull towards her then, but chalked it up to be coincidence, a strange feeling that many had felt when at Hogwarts. He should have realized it when neither of them experienced a nightmare when they slept in each others arms while on his couch. It was her magic that had set him free as he lay dying on the floor of the shrieking shack, it was her magic that freed him of his previous life burden as it breathed life into him, giving him a new start.

Hermione was the white wolf racing to the moon unable to reach the goal that she longed for, and he was the raven, free flying above the forest. It was he who had to guide the girl along, to show her the way, it was his magic that was needed to help the girl, she had no idea how much of a hero he had to truly be to save her, and judging by her lack of reaction to his swift departure, she still thought it was he who needed the saving. Fuck indeed.

Authors Note:

I'm not going to lie, this is probably my favorite chapter, a lot of magic happening. I started this story just wanting to write something that went the way I wanted it to, something that I could control what happened, I had no idea it would turn into this.

The song that inspired this chapter, and probably the rest of the story will be revealed at a later date, you will most definitely know it when you see it.

Again thanks for the reviews they really have kept me going the past few days. I am sorry to say though that I have been off the past few days, and that is why there has been so many up dates. Unfortunately after tomorrow of course, updates will hopefully be around once a week, I wont promise that, it could be more or less, I will just have to play it by ear.

Please review let me know what you think

~lil-miss~


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I do not own JKR's Harry Potter

Birdie had Hermione situated in her room properly resting, making sure she had everything she needed before leaving her to do her other chores about the castle, promising to return at lunch to see if she had an appetite. It was still early morning, some students might have been out of bed if they were early risers, but Hermione found it rather hard to relax, not with what just happened in her professors room still fresh in her thoughts.

She could still feel his lips hovering above hers, she could still feel the damp heat Severus's breath produced as he breathed in and out with his slightly open mouth. They were trapped in a spell, one that she didn't understand, she just knew she felt him searching, searching for something that was lost, something that was trapped, something that needed to be freed. Hermione didn't know what it was, nor did she have any clue as to what it could be. When she had looked into her professors eyes she saw nothing but blackness, there was no path for her to follow, no path that she could visibly see. The only thing Hermione could gather from the whole experience was that they were some how connected, and that she most likely would be seeing a lot of her potions teacher this year, whether the man like it or not.

Hermione was sitting above the covers in her bed when she heard a knock at her door, it was seven in the morning, surely her friends were either still asleep, or just waking up, so who could that be?

"Just a minute."

She called through her door. She scurried off her bed and made her way to the door, timidly opening it just a crack so she could peak to see who was on the other side. To her shock it was all three of her closest friends, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Hermione opened the door wider and motioned for the three to make their way inside her small room.

"What are you guys doing here so early, especially you Ron, you're only awake this early one special breakfast days."

Ron turned a lovely shade of red as Hermione poked fun at him, but the three of them were there on business. None of them had seen their friend all weekend, which sent up the first red flag. The second red flag, and the larger of the two was when the found their friend passed out in what could only be a puddle of drool, in potions class. Transfiguration was one thing, but potions was an entirely different ball park. They were even more worried when Hermione had failed to show up to lunch, and dinner, causing them to think Snape boiled her alive, and made a potion out of her.

"What happened to you Hermione? You've been missing for days. What happened in potions class?"

Worry evident in Harry's voice as he questioned her.

They had every right to worry about her, she has been on a downward spiral ever since the school year started, getting closer and closer to being entirely secluded from her friends, only traveling out to have bizarre encounters with the feared potions teacher.

"I have been sick all weekend, I have been pretty much asleep the whole time."

Harry gave her a once over, he did take note that his friend was rather pale, and her eyes rimmed with a deep purple showed she was being nothing but honest with him. He hadn't seen much of his friend since the year had started, she was fighting her own demons and wanted to do so on her own that much he knew. Harry missed his friend though, he was able to keep an eye on her in the distance making sure she was alright even though she didn't know it, always ready to step in if she need it. When he hadn't seen her all weekend he was worried, could something have happened to his friend and he let it slip by? When he saw her in class he was relieved nothing had happened and she was still with them, but she was sleeping, something he knew she would never have let happen in any class.

"Yeah Hermione in Snapes class, were you asking to get eaten alive?"

Ron threw his hands up in frustration, he sounded worried, but his words were mocking her.

"What did the monster do to you for that one, give you detention until your grand kids graduate.?"

Hermione's face scrunched in anger, this was her room they didn't have any right to come in here and start questioning her, not in her private place.

Ginny noticed when Hermione's temper rose. she began stepping back so she could hide behind harry, but her foot bumped in a folded bundle on her floor, causing her to look down. That's when she saw the head of house crest, the _Slytherin_ head of house crest on the right side of the black material.

"Hermione why do you have professor snapes cloak?"

Ginny's voice was soft, and full of shock. She gave Hermione a look of bewilderment.

"Hermione?"

Harry used his friends name in a form of a question, his voice coming out as a whisper.

She had forgotten about Snapes cloak, she meant to give it back to him the day after the lake, but then she was bed ridden with a damn cold, causing her to cancel her plans.

"Professor.. professor Snape took care of me. He had to because I was too sick to be moved, and...and he gave me the cloak to keep me warm."

Hermione didn't give away too much, and only told half the truth, her friends didn't need to know about the incident at the lake, if they knew she had two major encounters with the man, they would instantly think he was stalking her. No the only thing she revealed was that the _monster _was actually a nice man, something her friends would never truly believe.

"Could you guys..just, I mean could you please let me get some rest, I still feel like I am going to be sick any moment."

The three of them gave Hermione her answer as they all bowed their head, and left her room in silence. She heard the soft click of her door indicating her friends were now gone. She would love to hang out with her friends, but it didn't feel right any more, they were all able to put the war behind them, all of them except her. She always seemed to be lost now a days, never knowing what she was doing, never really knowing if what she was doing was even right.

She moved to go lay on her bed, her energy escaping after her friends had left. What was she to do? How was she going to help her professor escape from whatever purgatory he was trapped in?

It was mid-day day when Hermione was woken by Birdie checking in on her, she must have fallen asleep sometime during the morning hours. The elf had then given her a vial that contained the potion that would help relieve a queasy stomach, saying that her master had instructed her to give it to the young miss. Birdie then left a tray of light foods for her to eat later in the afternoon only if she felt better, and became hungry.

Birdie had left, and the afternoon vanished into evening, Hermione managed to be caught up on all her home work, caught up meaning she wouldn't have to do any until mid November if she didn't want to. She was feeling much better, a little weak, nothing that would cause any concern, she would definitely be back in class tomorrow. Hermione then decided to inspect the food the house elf had left for her earlier in the day, she was hungry, but not hungry enough to go down to dinner and face her friends. Grabbing a book from her personal collection she sat back in her bed, and began reading away the evening, while munching on a cracker here and there, and eventually drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

Severus was patrolling the hallways, something he rather enjoyed, he was left to himself, and he could strike copious amounts of fear in the unsuspecting students that happened to be out of bed. He felt odd tonight though, something was definitely not right, he had to fight with his body to stay on task, he was being pulled towards a goal, a goal he knew the out come of reaching. Severus felt the tug on his body when he was passing the third floor corridor, the hallway that contained seventh year prefect dorms, the dorm that contained a certain girl, a white wolf. He probably should have fought his body a little harder, probably should have been paying more attention as to where his feet were leading him, because before he knew it he was standing in front of a painting with silver stars twinkling in the night sky.

"This must be her room."

Severus mumbled to himself, he could feel her presence pulling his body, unknowingly begging him to come closer. He shouldn't be here, in front of her door, he knew what would eventually happen if he were to enter her private quarters. She would capture him in a trance again, begging him to help her find a way, Severus knew what could have happened if his elf hadn't popped in unexpectedly, he could still feel the heat her lips radiated as they hovered just above his, and behind this painting there wouldn't be any unexpected visitors. He knocked, not knowing the exact reason why, almost hoping the girl wouldn't answer, for it was well past curfew and the girl should be sleeping, and he wasn't sure what he himself was doing.

He didn't know what he felt for Hermione at the moment, he didn't hate her, and he never did for that matter, just found her annoying here and there. She had awakened something in him though, helped him realized that he was now free, something he hadn't felt since before she was born. Was Hermione his friend now? She didn't feel like a friend, the way they fit together even on a couch suggested that she was something more, but she couldn't be, the rules wouldn't allow it. Hermione Granger was one of the many forbidden fruit of the castle, but her lost soul called to him, just as the serpent called to Eve to partake in the fruit from his tree, a call he couldn't ignore.

"Professor?"

Hermione was shocked, and relieved to see her teacher at her door, not caring about the nature of his visit in the slightest. The knock to her door had woken her from another awful dream, one where the man that was now in front of her no longer existed.

"Miss Granger I do apologize for it is late..."

He was cut short from having to come up with an excuse for being at her door at such an odd hour, for the slip of a girl had once again wrapped herself around his person, tugging him into her room. The contact sent electricity through his nervous system, igniting the flame with in once again. Hermione pulled back only far enough to study her teachers face, she was searching for a sign, any sign that he was going to reject her hold on him. She was so relieved when he was at her door, waking her from the dreaded nightmare that always seemed to consume her.

Severus looked down at her face, her soft features only emphasized her young age, but in her eyes he saw an adult, a woman lost within herself unable to find her way. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear as he gazed down at her, what was he doing?

"You always seem to come to me at the right time sir."

Hermione's voice was just above a whisper, she was almost afraid that the solid figure she was holding onto was a figment of her imagination, and would vanish if she spoke too loud. She hated waking from her dreams alone, always feeling scared, but she couldn't tell her friends about the contents of her nightmare, they wouldn't understand. They would be confused as to why she was so upset about Snape dying in her dreams, confused as to why she cared for the man so much. They had no idea that for years she had suspected his foul temper, and harsh comments were partially an act, that he was trying to keep the main players at arms length, for he knew his time was running out, no her friends wouldn't understand.

"I know you think it inappropriate, but your presence calms me sir. Its as if you are a light shining on a path, a path I could not see before."

Severus almost scoffed in the girls face, she had no idea how true her statement rang, that he was to lead her to her own freedom, he couldn't bring himself to tell her though. Her hero should be a younger, more dashing man, someone that only existed in fairy tales, not a lonely war torn man pushing forty. It was magic that kept bringing them together, a magic that consumed them both, a magic that scared him. He was afraid that once he saved her, once the magic was gone, and he was no longer needed as her guide, that he would be thrust back into despair and loneliness.

They may have only had a few encounters, but the girl opened a whole new world for him, gave him a whole new outlook on life, and it only took her telling him that "maybe he was supposed to live." That one sentence set his world in motion, sure he still had nightmares, but he now felt that they were some how connected to the fragile girl he was still holding in his arms. He started thinking of a future, a future he never thought he would have, a future he never allowed himself to possibly believe existed.

"I am sure you came for a specific reason Sir, but..."

Hermione was unsure if she really wanted to ask, what she was going to ask, not because she didn't want it to happen, but she was afraid her teacher would think her a silly little girl, and turn her away.

"But what Miss Granger? Surely you aren't losing your Gryffindor courage?"

Hermione's face became a pout, no she wasn't losing her courage, she just wasn't up for rejection.

"_No _Sir I am not losing my _Gryffindor courage_, I was just wondering if you could maybe..maybe keep me company for a while? Until I'm ready to fall asleep again?"

Was this girl really asking him to stay? Asking him to keep her company? The idea of it alone was indeed inappropriate, to actually go through with it was most definitely against school rules, he should tell her no, that the it was not possible in anyway, but then he looked down into her eyes.

"I understand if you can't, I'm sure you being here right now is against school rules, not to mention you probably want to get to your own bed, and sleep before class in the morning...I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry I even mentioned it."

She moved to pull away from her potion teacher, but he stopped her, kept her from breaking contact with him.

"I don't have morning class Miss Granger, I wont have class until after lunch tomorrow, I can stay for a bit."

He skipped over the part where yes indeed his presence in her room was wrong, but he found himself not caring about that particular subject anymore, he was one hundred percent sure whatever magic had them finding each other was going to cause many school rules to be broken, and in the end it was best not to fight it. He told her yes because he wanted to stay, because he liked the feel of her in his grasp, because he was tired of fighting the forces that wanted them to be close to one another. He stayed because he had to help her, he was her chosen champion and he couldn't let her down, wouldn't let her down.

The sensation of Hermione burying her head in his chest and squeezing him tight made him feel giddy inside, a feeling he had thought long gone after Lily no longer wished to be his friend. It made him feel the same in some ways, when Lily had hugged him out of excitement he knew that she would never be his, that he could never indulge the giddy feeling. Hermione however the feeling she ignited made him feel as if anything was possible, that she held no reservations about the outcome of their situation, and that anything could happen if he wished it so.

Hermione pulled back again looking at her professor this time with a smile on her face, the sensation of her muscles pulling her cheeks up into a grin was an odd feeling, it had been so long since she last smiled, since she had something to smile about.

"Thank you Professor.. this means a lot to me, would you like a seat?"

She gestured towards the chair and his hand instantly went to his back, sitting in a wooden chair for any extended period of time would make his back ache, and just looking at it made his muscles tense, something Hermione instantly took note to.

"You could sit on the bed too, I'm ok with it as long as your are comfortable."

Severus did take the option to relax on her bed, he was a bit uneasy about it, but the chair really wasn't a good choice, not when he didn't have a potion to numb the pain that would have surely ensued if he had chosen to sit in the wooded torture device.

A pleasant conversation fell between the pair for a short while, mainly staying to the basic likes and dislikes, family, and school, but Hermione couldn't contain herself for long, she had guessed something brought her professor to her door. She was certain he wasn't knocking to retrieve his cloak, and it was out of character for him to be checking in on her at the midnight hour, so what was it?

"Was it magic that brought you to my door professor?"

Hermione's question catching Severus completely off guard, he could feel the pull again the need to have her as close as possible, for they were not touching anymore. She was seated at the foot of her bed cross legged, he was situated with his legs stretched out at the top of the bed, his back resting on her vanilla scented pillows. Hermione guessed yes it was magic that led him to her, his stunned silence giving her the answer she was searching for.

"The same magic that had us in a trance Tuesday morning?"

She didn't need an answer, his dark velvet eyes giving her all the explanation she needed. She began to crawl towards the ex-spy, Severus's eyes never leaving Hermione's as she made her way to him, the way she moved enticing, and arousing him. He made no protest when she situated herself in his lap, he made no attempt to calm the beast the girl had awaken within as the girl took his face within her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. School rules be damned, for he was never going back.

Authors Note:

Thank you all for the reviews, and sorry for keeping you all waiting.

Again please review and let me know your thoughts, and ideas are, they are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
